1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image converting apparatus, image signal processing apparatus, camera system and image signal processing method, which may allow the conversion of the frame rate and/or resolution of a moving or still image, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
The progress of the semiconductor technologies and display device technologies has increased the amount of high quality still or moving pictures which can be handled at higher resolutions and higher frame rates.
However, even the pictures created in that manner may not be played by all display apparatus such as a display and a television.
Accordingly, JP-A-2004-221999 (Patent Document 1), for example, proposes “an image processing method”, which allows “the play at a second frame rate lower than the frame rate in shooting”.
Also, JP-A-2002-320203 (Patent Document 2) proposes “a video signal recording apparatus and video signal playing apparatus”, which allows “automatically performing the adjustment of the speed of the play and the rate conversion on video signals”.
The time and amount of information of moving pictures have been increased. Therefore, it takes time for a user to check the moving pictures after they are created.
Accordingly, JP-A-2005-27337 (Patent Document 3) proposes “a multi-display method and apparatus”, which allows the “simultaneous display” of selected “multiple angles and multiple scenes” during “a same time period”.
By the way, a general fast-shootable image recording apparatus, video camera or digital camera system has an image sensor and image processing section allowing the shooting over a frame rate of 15 fps to 60 fps, which is a time resolution enough for the sense of sight of human beings.
These apparatus allow the shooting at a higher frame rate such as 120 fps and 240 fps, which is permitted by the capacity and transfer speed of a storage area included in the apparatus.
Furthermore, in order to change a frame rate, the frame rate may be generally required to define before shooting.